falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Laser gun (Fallout 4)
(Curie's gun) (Danse's gun) (Ingram's gun) }} The AER9 laser gunFallout 4 promotional merchandise refer to it as the AER9 is a weapon in Fallout 4. Variants include the laser pistol and laser rifle. Background Characteristics Compared to the similarly modified Institute lasers, laser weapons offer superior damage with a slower rate of fire, however can do more DPS when fully modified. They can be found throughout the Commonwealth, but are particularly popular with the Brotherhood of Steel and the Gunners. Weapon modifications Variants * Old Faithful, a unique laser pistol with the Instigating effect, which does double damage if the target is at full health. It is sold by Arturo Rodriguez in Diamond City. * Survivor's Special, a unique laser pistol with the Bloodied effect, which deals more damage the lower your health is. It is a potential reward for completing The Lost Patrol, or it can be stolen from Paladin Brandis before completing the quest. * Good Intentions, a unique AER9 laser rifle with the Enraging effect which, on critical hits, causes targets to frenzy. It is carried by Clint. * Prototype UP77 "Limitless Potential", a unique laser gun with the Never Ending effect, which gives the weapon unlimited ammo capacity and remove the need for reloading. It can be found in a hidden room in the University Credit Union. * Righteous Authority, a unique AER9 laser rifle. With the Lucky effect, its critical hits do double damage and the critical meter fills 15% faster. It is given as a reward for completing Call to Arms. * Wazer Wifle, a unique laser rifle with the Never Ending effect, which gives the weapon unlimited ammo capacity and remove the need for reloading. It is given as a reward for completing three unmarked quests for Shaun after finishing the main quest with any faction. * Protectron's Gaze, a unique laser pistol with the Rapid ability, boosting its fire rate by 25% and its reload time by 15%. It is carried by the Mechanist. Locations * Commonly used by Gunners. * Standard issue for Brotherhood of Steel soldiers. * Used by super mutants at higher levels. * Apart from selling the Old Faithful, Arturo sells three more. Occasionally one will have an overcharged capacitor. * KL-E-0 usually sells one or two, and both come already modified. * Proctor Teagan sells one on a regular basis and is already pre-upgraded. He also sells a modified capacitor. * Sold at the Nuka-Cade for 15300 Nuka-Cade tickets (items rotate every couple of days). Notes * During the opening cutscene of the game, several U.S. Army soldiers are seen using the laser rifle. Gallery Protectron's Gaze.png|Modifications: short barrel, standard grip, reflex sight, beam splitter FO4 Laser gun V3.png|Modifications: automatic barrel, standard grip, standard sights Fo4 Laser gun V1.png|Modifications: short barrel, sharpshooter's grip, scope, beam focuser Fallout 4 Survivors Special.png|Modifications: sniper barrel, sharpshooter's grip, reflex sight, beam splitter FO4 Laser gun V2.png|Modifications: short barrel, short stock, standard sights Fallout 4 Laser Rifle.png|Basic laser rifle (long barrel, full stock) FO4 Laser gun V4.png|Modifications: long barrel, full stock, reflex sight, beam splitter FO4 Laser gun V5.png|Modifications: automatic barrel, recoil compensating stock, recon scope, gyro compensating lens Laser sniper rifle FO4.png|Modifications: sniper barrel, marksman's stock, scope, beam focuser Art_of_Fallout_4_laser_gun.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 FO4 Laser rifle Loading screen.png|Loading screen slide References Category:Fallout 4 weapons de:Lasergewehr (Fallout 4) es:Rifle láser (Fallout 4) ru:Лазер (Fallout 4) uk:Лазер (Fallout 4)